Nao
Nao is one of Paul's sons. His rank is Principality. Unlike Pei Ri and Sho, Nao still has memories of being an angel. Appearance The first time Farah found him, he was fighting some bad guys. He wears a white long coat and his body is wrapped by bandages. He also wears long dark pants. His hair is long black highligted with pink and his eyes are green. He has a fierce face that makes him look like a gangster. Personality Nao has a face of a gangster but the truth is he likes cute stuff like teddy bear. He just never shows it to anyone else, until Farah discovers many dolls in his closet. He begged Farah not to tell anyone else about it or it would ruin his image as a gangster. He fell in love with Mirai the first time he saw her at Lyanne's house mainly because of her cuteness. Farah felt so glad that someone could be there for him other than herself. He is obsessed with his hair and will kill anyone who tries to cut his beloved hair. But, he got his hair cut anyway when he followed Farah to PLKN by a ninja hairstylist. Background He has never met his mother. Paul told him that she abandoned them when Nao was just a baby. Nao gets jealous of people who have mothers and he wishes that someday he will find the answer to why his mother left him behind with Paul. To make his wish come true, he decides to take a task that would make him stay longer in the Human World. Relationships Farah They met when Farah got her first advance money from her boss after she was done with her work. On the way back home, she passed a silent alley and she heard what sounded like someone getting beaten up. She went to investigate and saw five guys attacking Nao. After Nao claimed his victory, he noticed Farah there watching him. In desperate need for money,he attempts to attack Farah because he saw money in her hand. Farah knew she could not win and she cried in hope that Nao would stop attacking her, and so Nao stopped when he saw her face in the brink of tears as he is very sensitive towards a woman's tears. He then apologizes to her and was about to leave but Farah stopped him and asked him to stay with her out of pity. Later on,Nao tells Farah about his past and his wish. Shojiro The only one of his brothers who is always nice to him even since they were kids. Nao only listens to Sho. Mirai Nao's first love, he fell in love with Mirai at first sight. At the time,she was silently reading a book by a pond in Lyanne's house. He was stunned to see how small and cute she was. To him,she somehow even sort of resembled a doll. After minutes of watching(stalking) her,Mirai realizes she is being watched and backs off in surprise to see a fierce looking man staring at her. As a result,she trips and falls into the pond,but Nao manages to slightly break her fall by dashing forward and letting her fall on him. Later on, Nao confesses his feelings for her and she accepts whole-heartedly. Shasha Nao thinks of her as his friend. He knows that she is evil but at the same time, he has a feeling that she is actually a kind person. Lyanne Mirai's master and Farah's friend.To Nao,Lyanne is a lazy person who doesn't do anything like clean her own bedroom but when his master is feeling depressed, he knows Lyanne is the person who would be there for his master. That's why Nao respects Lyanne very much. Pei Ri Nao hates Pei Ri since to him, he is a bad brother. And Nao became more iritated when he knew that Pei Ri have no memories of his past self and changed to totally opposite person of his past self. Quotes *''"I promised myself I would find my mother and ask her ."'' *''"Don't cry..thats what I'm here for."'' *''"Whoever breaks my friends' heart..I will send them to hell!!"'' Trivia *Nao also appears in Chronicles: The Order of The Angels Racenvorg Chronicles: The Order of The Angels as rank 7, Principality. *Nao followed Farah to PLKN and got his hair cut till he was bald but eventually, his hair grew back to the same length after 5 months. *Shasha is the only person who calls him by the name Naon.